


Rewards

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [176]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm not sure if you've done this but maybe an au where Emma and killian are in high school and they are a couple and they are studying and to motivate each other if they get an answer right they get a kiss then things get out of hand and mary Margaret or David walks in. Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

“I don’t get why this is so hard,” Emma threw her hands up in frustration. She really didn’t. But she and math just never seemed to get along.

“You’re getting closer to understanding,” Killian said, but it was a weak attempt. Even her boyfriend of over a year knew it was hopeless.

And he was sweet for trying to help her, he really was. It surprised her at times just how lucky she was to have someone like Killian in her life, fighting for her, and making her feel like she was good enough. Sure, her parents did that as well, but then again, it was kind of their job to do so.

She loved him all the more for it. The words were still relatively new to her, but they felt so right in the context. She had known it since he had volunteered to come over one day when her parents were out, leaving her all alone with her baby brother. Just the sight of Killian and Neal together had done it for her. Emma was in too deep, but honestly she didn’t quite mind it.

They were opposites in a lot of ways. She was socially awkward, and he was outgoing, and smart. She preferred to be a part of the lacrosse team, but he chose poetry. He sang, and she ran.

Yet they were both similar sides of the same coin; his first girlfriend had cheated on him with a college senior, and her boyfriend had impregnated the head cheerleader. His brother was the most important person in his life, just as her parents were to her. He fought tooth and nail to be by her side, despite her reluctance to let anyone in, and when his father left him and his brother, she stayed and offered him comfort.

She loved him, and that was all there was to it.

“Perhaps we’re going about this wrong, Love,” Killian said with a sigh, before an eyebrow raised as he glanced at her. She knew that look. “Perhaps all you need is a little _motivation._ ”

“Oh?” she asked, leaning into him ever so slightly, as her fingers glided over his biceps. “What sort of motivation did you have in mind?”

He leaned in and pressed his lips to her, making her gasp slightly, but pulled away far too soon for her liking. “For every answer you solve correctly, I’ll reward you.”

Her fingers subconsciously rose to touch her lips as she met his eyes. There was a hint of a challenge in them, as he tried to bait her into accepting.

“Deal,” she said with a grin.

“Let’s try the question again, shall we then, Lass?” Killian nudged her.

She pouted ever so slightly, but picked up her pencil as she re-wrote the question, using the equation Killian had pointed to earlier in their review session. Her eyebrows scrunched together, and she bit the end of her pencil as she punched the numbers through the calculator, trying to solve it.

“Twenty three?” she asked him, looking up after the final computation. “Did I get it? Was I right?”

His lips turned upwards, as he pulled her in for a deep kiss. She got up off her chair without breaking it, falling into his lap. She knew he would probably break it soon, to make her try and solve the next question, but she hoped she would be able to provide him some distraction.

Luckily for her, it seemed to be working. His hand glided around her waist as he groaned, deepening the kiss. Emma ran her hands through his hair, sighing in contentment.

“Oh!” a voice behind them said in surprise as she heard her mother gasp, causing them to break apart immediately.

“What is it, Mary Margaret?” her father asked, coming into the room. His face filled with shock at the sight of his daughter on top of her boyfriend. “Oh.”

“Uh…hi?” Emma tried, jumping off Killian. Her boyfriend looked sheepish, as he scratched his ear slightly.

“Hello, Killian,” her mother said finally, “I see studying is going well?”

“It really is,” Emma interrupted, “I promise. He’s helped me so much.”

“I’m sure,” David said, slightly hard.

Thankfully for her, her mother lightly hit her father.  “How about we give them some privacy, David?”

Her father gave a hard glare at Killian, before her mother practically dragged her father out of the room, grumbling.

“He hates me doesn’t he?” Killian said with a slight sigh.

She laughed, “You know Dad loves you. He would probably adopt you if it didn’t make it weird. It’s just strange for him to see his daughter on top of you.”

“Fair enough,” he smirked, his arms circling her waist, “How about we finish that reward? I don’t think you got to enjoy it thoroughly.”

She grinned, as she settled back on his lap, “I like the way you think, Killian Jones.”


End file.
